


Laura/Lee Kink Bingo Drabbles

by kinseya



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Kink Bingo 2013
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinseya/pseuds/kinseya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura/Lee Kink Bingo Drabbles from bsg_kink prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything He Wanted (Hair-Pulling)

It's purely an accident.

Her hair - caught in his rank pin when they both lean forward to look at her notes, being pulled sharply when he leans back.

It's completely unexpected.

Her moan - low and throaty, eyes fluttering closed, tongue wetting lips.

It's everything he wanted.

Her skirt pushed up, his hand between her legs, two fingers being thrust quickly and rhythmically into her welcoming body.

It's sudden.

Her climax - a breathless gasp, shuddering body, gentle murmur of his name.

It's over.

She untangles her hair and returns her attention to the notes before them.


	2. Ticklish (laughter)

Tangled naked together, Lee's hands gently trace the curves of Laura's body, basking in the afterglow. His lips trail behind his fingers, mapping every inch. Laura giggles when his fingers trace her ribs and moans when his lips wrap around her nipple, sucking gently.

Moving further down, he discovers a ticklish spot behind her right knee and has her breathless with laughter from his merciless teasing of the sensitive skin. He has her breathless again when he moves between the apex of her thighs, lifting the ticklish knee over his shoulder and running his tongue through her folds.


	3. Detention (Role Play)

"Reporting for my detention, Miss Roslin."

"Take a seat then, Lee."

Lee sits on Laura's desk with a devious grin.

"Am I going to have to punish you further?"

"I think you need to spank me, Miss Roslin."

"I agree. Take off your pants and lean over my desk."

Lee complies, and Laura spanks his bare ass several times, eschewing any soothing caresses.

"Have you learned your lesson, Lee?"

"I have, Miss Roslin," Less says, turning to face her. " I promise to be good."

"So do I," Laura replies, dropping to her knees, taking his cock in her mouth.


	4. A Sad Proposition (drunk or drugged)

Leaving the wardroom, Laura practically falls over Lee - drunk, searching for his wedding ring. She corrals him to his quarters, into his rack.

"You're frakking sexy, Madam President," Lee slurs.

She's less taken aback than she should be; it's the best proposition she's gotten in years.

Laura returns to Lee's rack, helping him out of his pants and boxers. She wraps her lips around his cock and hums contentedly, establishing a rhythm, sucking and licking, her hand pumping at the base until Lee comes.

Swallowing, she knows he won't remember anything in the morning.


	5. Wild and Free (Medal)

"They should give you a medal," Laura says, breathless, thighs trembling after her climax.

"You think they should hand out medals for eating pussy," Lee asks.

"I do, but only to those that truly deserve it," she says, giggling, as she lights a joint, passing it to him.

Lee takes a hit before returning it to her.

New Caprica has been good to them. After his disastrous night with Kara, Lee found exactly what he needed in Laura. He loves seeing this unknown side of her - wild and free. Civilian life suited her, he thought, gazing at the clouds.


	6. Warming Her Up (trapped)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for bsg_kink's kink bingo weekend (2015)

Stuck inside the Astral Queen’s freezer while Adama’s search party scours the ship looking for them, Lee is desperate to keep the president warm. Laura sighs quietly when he wraps her in his arms and can’t contain a moan when he presses his thigh between her legs. 

Emboldened, Lee presses his lips against Laura’s neck while he slides his hand into her pants. He rubs firm circles on her clit until he feels her hips start to move in time. Finding this a pleasurable way to warm Laura up, Lee grins as he slips his fingers into her welcoming body.


End file.
